


Expiration

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, I don't know, M/M, cum, like no foreplay for some reason, some power dynamic with Spy staying dressed, we wrote this ages ago I'm just finally posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout does not want to die a virgin. </p><p>An AU of Expiration Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiration

Three days to live, and there was only one thing that really mattered. Scout was not, repeat -not-, going to die a virgin. There were no girls here, and Engineer and Medic had made it very clear that they wouldn't allow anyone off-base. 

Fine. That still gave him eight options, even if they were all guys. Well, seven guys and a whatever the hell Pyro was. Ok. 

Scout lay in bed, idly tossing a baseball in the air and catching it to help himself think. Ok. They were all dudes, and that was…gross. Which of them would be the least gross? Spy was probably the most feminine, but he was also -Spy-. 

Still…Scout knew for -sure- that Spy hadn't only been with women in his life. He suspected that about a few of the others--if Heavy and Medic weren't doing it, Scout would eat his bat--but Spy had freakin' boasted about doing it with guys.

Sighing, Scout caught the ball one more time, threw it down on the bed, and headed to Spy's smoking room.

Spy’s voice was heard quite clearly through the door. “Go away.”

"I-I didn't even knock or nothin'!" Scout protested, fist dropping to his side before it touched the door.

“I can hear you out there. I have 70 hours left, and I am not in the mood,” Spy grimaced.

Scout blushed. Fuck, Spy knew already. "Um…is there anything that'd help you…get in the mood?"

That was not the response Spy had been expecting. He laughed. “Are you serious?”

"…yes?" Answering Spy's questions was usually a trap.

“Are you here to seduce me?” Spy opened the door, leaning against the frame and smirking down at the younger man.

Fuck, Spy was quiet! The door opening startled Scout, and he barely restrained himself from tearing off down the hall. "…yes?" Scout repeated, even more hesitantly. Normally, Scout would've been worried about Spy filming the whole thing, but considering they'd all be dead in like three days…it didn't matter, one way or another.

Spy laughed until he snorted, gesturing Scout into his smoking room.

"Thanks," Scout said, sarcastically. Though Spy's snort definitely took most of the sting out of Spy laughing at him. He followed the sniggering Frenchman into his stinky room.

Closing the door behind them, Spy poured them both a drink, handing one to Scout before sitting at the small table. “You’re a virgin,” he remarked. It wasn’t a question, clearly, but an observation.

Alcohol was liquid courage, right? Scout downed the drink in one gulp, wincing as it burned its way down his throat, choking and spluttering at Spy's words.

He held up a finger while he recovered. 

"W-why would you think that? I'm not…I mean, I've…I've done -stuff-, Spy."

Spy was struggling to keep a straight face, taking a sip of his own drink. “It was not a question, Scout. You’re a virgin. I’m guessing you don’t want to die a virgin?”

Scout mumbled something incomprehensible, not looking at Spy.

“Was that a yes?”

"Yes! Yes, okay? Ha, ha, let's all laugh at Scout, the freakin' virgin!"

“So seduce me.”

"I--what? Spy, I'm not going to seduce you." He wasn't sure what he was going to do, what he was doing here, or even what his plan was, if he'd had one, but…he was not dying a virgin. 

Scout darted glances at Spy, hoping the Frenchman wouldn't notice. The smoking room was dimly lit by a fire and small lights along the walls. Spy was…not bad looking. He looked like a walking skeleton, but his face was handsome, if a little on the cruel side. 

Scout's cock perked up, and he sat quickly across from Spy.

Spy looked over his glass at Scout. “Then why are you here?”

"I don't know!" Scout's voice rose at the end, dangerously close to a wail. Folding his arms on the table in front of him, he pillowed his head on them. "I just…okay, Spy, truth. I don't want to die a virgin, okay? You can laugh if you want, but you've gotta help."

Spy put down his glass and patted his lap, “Viens ici, petit.”

"Spy, I have no freakin' idea what that means."

He sighed. “Come here."

"Is…is that what it means, or are you just…?" Unfolding his long legs, Scout stood and cautiously approached his teammate. "Maybe…maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should just…I mean, I've tried pretty much every way of, uh…y'know…by myself..."

“So you don’t want to have sex?” Spy wrapped an arm slowly around Scout’s waist, pulling him onto his lap.

Scout allowed himself to be pulled down, but he was stiff and unyielding. He squirmed just a little, relieved when he didn't feel anything…poking him. He nibbled his lower lip, considering. "Okay. I wanna do it. Just…does it hurt?"

“Not if you do it properly,” Spy’s hands slid up under the back of Scout’s shirt, the gloves warm and soft against his skin.

"Right. And, uh…you know how to do that, r-right?" His last word ended in a stutter as Spy's leather-clad hands traced Scout's skin. He shivered with his whole body and a soft moan, leaning forward a little, encouraging the touch. He'd never been touched like this before, and it was amazing enough that he could almost forget it was Spy's hands on him.

“Of course I do,” Spy pressed his lips to Scout’s skin, just in front of his ear. One of his hands slid down to cup the runner’s muscular ass, giving it a squeeze.

"R-right. 'Course you do. Ohh, fuck…" Scout felt like he'd just plummeted off a cliff; he was putty in Spy's hands now, and it was too late to retreat. He wanted…more. 

Scout lifted himself a little, offering his ass for Spy's touch.

“Stand up,” Spy chuckled, removing his hands until Scout complied.

"Okay." Scout was proud of himself for keeping his voice steady this time. He slid back off of Spy's lap, only stumbling a little on shaky legs. His cock -ached-, full and heavy, almost magnetically drawn to Spy.

“Strip.”

Scout laughed, nervously. "Just like that?"

Spy grinned. “Oui, petit, just like that.” He pulled open a nearby drawer and took out a small bottle of lubricant. Settling it on his lap, he pulled off his gloves, looking up at Scout expectantly.

Obviously trembling now, Scout watched Spy with wide eyes. Oh God. Something was going up his butt. He just knew it. His cock twinged, and his clothes felt too hot. It was just like changing in the locker room, and he had a great body. Scout unlaced his cleats, never taking his eyes off his teammate.

Spy poured a little lubricant onto his fingers and slicked them up.

Fuck, that was distracting. Spy had beautiful hands--long, delicate fingers. Scout laughed; small fingers had to be a good thing in this situation, right? 

Kicking his shoes off, Scout started rolling his socks down his calves until he could tug them off his feet.

Spy watched appreciatively. Once Scout had his pants off, he pulled the boy onto the chair with him, straddling his lap. His slippery fingers parted Scout’s cheeks and pressed inwards, his other hand gently running over the runner’s cock.

Scout swallowed hard, whimpering a little. His thighs were shaking, but his cock was freakin' -hard-, eagerly bucking into Spy's waiting hand.

Still moving slowly, Spy ran his thumb over Scout’s cock, watching him twitch, his hips thrust. He slid a finger into Scout, carefully, watching and listening for any discomfort.

Scout tensed, legs clamping down hard on Spy's, almost launching himself off of Spy's lap. The hand on his cock--not his own hand, for the first time--felt so good, and so did…so did the finger gently teasing him open.

“Relax, petit,” Spy murmured, curling the finger inside Scout’s anus to stroke his prostate.

"O-okay," Scout breathed, forcing his muscles to unclench. He cried out wildly when Spy's finger brushed…something…inside him. Something incredible. He threw his hips forward and back, fucking himself on Spy's finger, rutting against Spy's hand.

Laughing softly, Spy wrapped his hand more firmly around Scout’s cock and let the boy fuck his fist. With his other hand he slowly began to work in another finger, still caressing the sensitive spot inside of his teammate.

"Fuck, fuck, -fuck-!" Scout gasped. He threw his whole body into his frantic search for release, holding nothing of himself back, keening and whining and twisting in Spy's lap as he sought the places that felt the best on his cock and in his ass.

“Good,” Spy murmured, “how’s that?” he pressed his fingers in deeper, to the knuckle, the pads of his fingers stroking over the most sensitive parts of Scout.

"Ahhh, oh, fuck! A-amazing!" Scout laughed wildly, moaning as Spy's fingers stretched him just a little wider. "I--" he managed, before his orgasm overtook him. His hips moved wildly, jerkily, trying to both fuck Spy's fist and ride Spy's fingers as he came and came and came.

Scout, of course, came all over Spy’s suit. The man made a slightly disgusted face, continuing to stroke Scout inside and out until his teammate had finished coming. Once Scout had collapsed, his forehead on Spy’s shoulder, Spy carefully removed his fingers and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe them both.

"Ohhhh," Scout moaned, a slow smile spreading across his face as he nestled against Spy. "Wow. Is it…is it always…?" He wondered if his butt would hurt the next day, but at least he wasn't a virgin. He wasn't a virgin, right? "Does that…count?"

“Another man made you cum, I would say that counts.” Spy chuckled, “though there are other things we could do, once you have recovered."

"Oh. That's good." Spy smelled better like this, more like a person, and less like a department store perfume counter. Turning his head just a little, Scout planted a soft kiss on his teammate's balaclava-covered neck. "What, uh…what kinda 'things'?"

Spy turned his head to meet Scout’s kiss, their lips meeting gently. “We’ll see.”


End file.
